1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for executing a battle game between gaming terminals, and a game control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, for gaming machines, a plurality of gaming terminals are usually arranged in a row. In addition to basic games, sometimes battle games are executed among the plurality of gaming terminals.